A Dead in the Turquoise Paradise
by titelex
Summary: Booth and Brennan going undercover for a case to the wonderful Hawaii island. What could happen between those two while acting a loving couple in vacation? Imagine for a moment.. then R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Okay, first this was supposed to be the second chapter of my first story "The Killer in the Concrete Afterwards". Instead, I decided to split those two parts, so I could go further with this one. I hope you enjoy how it starts, and let me know if you liked it!!_

_Disclaimer: Same as always...I do not own Bones!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Temperance was still working on a World War Two victim, the same smile lighting up her face. Angela was passing by, and seeing the expression on her friend's face; she stopped her walk and stared at her._

-Wow. That is amazing honey.

_Getting back to reality, Brennan raised her eyes._

-What's amazing Ange?

-You, looking at a dead man, smiling as if you were deeply moved by his charm. But I figured that it wasn't about him, right?

_Seeing where this was going, Bones faced down __to her bones again, trying to concentrate and remove that smile from her lips._

-Yeah, keep on trying, Bren. I know there's something going on in there!

_As she said that, Booth entered the lab, leading between Bones and her work table to get her attention.__ Leaning at almost two inches or so of her face, he started:_

-Good morning sunshine! We got a case.

-God, you almost scared me Booth, what's it all about?

-A tourist found human remains trapped in a cage down the clear turquoise water of the sunny Hawaii Island. Want to go snorkelling, Bones?

-What? Do I need to go there?

_Angela saw the opportunity right away for Brennan and her partner. Not wanting her to mess that up, she added:_

-Of course you do sweetie! Look at you, a bit of sun wouldn't make you less adorable. Anyway, Hawaii, think of it… wow!

-But, I have all these remains I have to identify…

_Cutting her off, Booth gave her no choice.__ He couldn't investigate that case without her, nor wanted he. Hawaii with his Bones…_

-Pack your things, babe, we're leaving tonight at seven.

-Told you not to call me babe!

-Yeah, like you told me not to call you Bones, right?

-I won't give up on that one, Booth.

_He chuckled__, and looking at her directly in the eyes, he confronted her:_

-I bet you would.

Seeing the concern on her face, he turned to leave.

-Oh, I almost forgot. Bring casual stuff; we're going to be tourists on vacation, alright?

-What? We will work this case undercover?

-Got it right, Bones! Seven o'clock sharp.

_Before she could say anything in return, he turned away and left the lab.__ Angela couldn't remove that wide smile hanging on her face. Seeing this, Brennan started:_

-Don't think I will ever….

-I haven't said anything, Tempe.

-Well, your face is speaking!

-Is that psychology?

-I hate psychology.

-Yeah…You'll be having a good time, Bren! I assure you. The tropics, with an FBI agent getting a sunbath by your side, sipping a pina colada... Sounds sooo hot!

_At her words, Bones found herself drawing up a small smile on her face._

-I knew you would like it! Now, common … we're taking a day off.

-Whoa…what for?

-Common sweetie, you need a nice and sexy bathing suit!

-Nice, alright, but _sexy_….

-Ah…yeah, we'll see. We don't have any time to waste. Alright, pack these bones back in their box; I'm getting your things in your office!

-Ange…

-What are you waiting for! Hurry up!

_The next thing Bones knew, she was standing in a fitting room with hundreds of indecent bathing suits to try on. _

---------------------------------

Heheee! Don't forget to let me know what you think of this!

I'm actually getting the second chapter done, so help me get inspired!


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: __Here we go with the second chapter! I hope you'll like it!_

_Thanks to _**bumble.bee.220**, **curlywurly,** **VinVin's dreams, addicted2BB, Rzappa**, _for your reviews/story alerts_. _I couldn't wait for more reviews…I just finished this chapter, and I needed to post it RIGHT now! Enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer: Bones isn't mine, of course…_

_As promised, Booth pulled up in Brennan's place parking lot at __six thirty. He got out of his car and ran to her door, knocking two times softly. He heard Bones inviting him to come inside, and when he tried to push the handle, he found the door locked._

-Bones, it'll be nice when you invite people in, to unlock the door… so they _can_ go inside, you know.

-Use your key, Booth!

_Just as he got inside, she__ crossed her arms, staring at him with an amused smile._

-I haven't give you a double just to display your alpha-male attributes to other men when they ask you why you have your partner's key, _you know._

_He chuckled hearing her emphasized the same words he used to get her attention earlier. __Turning his attention away from her, he took a look around the apartment; he pretended to become serious and continued:_

-Yeah, right. If you're in danger, Bones, and nobody can get to you, it's my job to keep you safe. There's nothing _alpha-male_ in that.

-Alpha-male again…I can defend myself, and you know that perfectly well, right?

_The floor was filled with different pieces of clothing; there were a dozen of shopping bags on the couch, and in the middle of this __mess stood a rather small suitcase with absolutely nothing in it. Seeing this, he added:_

-Well, if you can defend yourself, you really have a problem packing your luggage. Where have you been these past hours? I've been trying to reach you a few times.

-Just take a look in those bags…

_He approached the bags, and peeked in. He took one piece of clothing in his hands, and his eyes lit up when he recognized what it was._

-Hmmmmm… That _is_ sexy.

_Hearing this, she let go the jeans she was carefully folding in her suitcase to look at him. Booth was examining the small pieces of clothing one by one, imagining his Bones in each of them, his smile growing wider and wider._

- Woah! Bones…Did you pick those bathing suits just for me?

-I've been shopping with Angela for the whole afternoon.

-Heehee!! I really like Angela. Great taste…

_Brennan __lifted her eyebrow at his words, still looking at him; she stood up and put her hands on her hips. Suddenly aware of her staring at him, Booth turned to her, and regaining seriousness, he coughed and tried to sound casual._

-Hmm, do you need help with this?

-Actually, if you could try to pack all this up, it'll be very helpful. I need to get a quick shower before we go. Do you mind?

-No, not at all, go ahead; I'm taking _great_ care of this.

-Thanks Booth, I'll hurry so we can leave by seven sharp.

_He nodded, and she went in the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He watched her go, still seeing the __light yellow bathing suit with small pineapples swaying on her. He blinked hard, trying to concentrate on the clothes lying on the floor at his feet. He gathered the things he thought she'd need most under the sun, and when he was about to close de suitcase, he felt like if there was something missing there. _

_Then it came to his mind. The last time they went undercover, she wore this…hmm, black cocktail dress…Remembering the moment, he stated out loud:_

-That was _really_ hot.

_Bones came out of the bathroom as he was standing up and leading to her bedroom._

-What was hot? Hey, where are you going?

-Just getting something I'm sure you'll need!

_He opened her wardrobe and searched between a few dresses, pants, tops he never saw her wearing. Then he came on a stop when he felt the__ soft fabric of the black dress on his fingers._

-Oh yeah…Got it!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!

And again, let me know what you think of this second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Okay, this is a chapter in the plane. I hope you enjoy it! Next one they'll__ be in Hawaii, you have my word._

_Thanks again to my reviewers; I tried to follow your advice!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After checking in and boarding the plane, Booth and Brennan are sitting in the center alley, with an old woman sitting just between them.

Brennan leaned over the old sleeping woman, trying to get his attention, so she can keep her tone lower.

"Don't you think you should wake her, so I can sit in _my_ place?"

"Whoa! Bones, you never know which kind of temper lives inside an old person, you can't wake them just like that!"

"But how can we discuss about the case with a stranger sitting between us?"

Booth turned to face Brennan, with a flicker of amusement dancing in his eyes.

"What… case, Bones?"

"What do you mean _what case_? Dead man, a cage, underwater?"

A smile appeared on his face, and he took his attention back on the magazine he was previously reading. Then, with his charm smile, he added:

"That's called vacation, with your favourite FBI agent!"

The concern on Brennan's face turned from incredulous, to "I don't believe it", and then her features relaxed, and she replied:

"No… you wouldn't dare."

"Ohhh, believe me I would."

"Do you really mean that you made me believe we were going undercover, so we could go on vacation?"

"Could be…"

"Well, next time you miss me sooo much, Booth, just ask and I'll go on vacation with you."

At the moment he heard her words, he chuckled and leaned over the old woman to punch Bones on the shoulder.

"Gotcha!"

Brennan instantly turned to him, her face stunned with ten thousand different emotions.

"You, bastard!"

She tried to return the playful punch on Booth's shoulder, but on her way she accidentally caught a lock of hair from the woman; which woke her from her sleep.

The woman let out a loud shriek, and turned to face the source of this attack. When she saw Brennan, her features softened, and a shy smile appeared on her face. With a low high-pitched voice, she said:

"Easy there, honey! You don't want to hurt this…hmmm"

Then she turned to Booth, and when she caught a glimpse of his face, her gaze went down and up again, and the same shy smile retrieving its place on her face, she added:

"You don't want to hurt this _sexy_ gentleman, right?"

When she saw that Brennan was too surprised to answer, she winked and turned to Booth again. She let out her hand and said:

"Hi, I'm Henrietta."

When Booth took her hand, she pulled him closer so she could give him two soft kisses on both cheeks. Smiling broadly to Bones over Henrietta's shoulder, he replied:

"It's wonderful to meet you Henrietta, I'm Seeley."

"Oh, what a wonderful name you have!"

The old lady pulled back, and turned to Brennan, to squeeze her left cheek with her fingers.

"And who is your beautiful girlfriend out there, Seeley?"

Bones tried her best to talk with her cheek still in Henrietta's hold.

"I'm Temperance, but Boo—…Seeley and I aren't together, we're just partners."

The lady instantly removed her hand from Brennan's face and took an air of concern and seriousness. A few seconds passed during which nobody either moved or talked. Then, Henrietta lifted her eyes on the seat in front of her so she wasn't staring at any of them, and added:

"You kids live in the real world, I know. It isn't like it used to be back in 1940, at least sexually, I mean."

Booth and Brennan stared at each other for half a second, both taken off guard. When they finally regained their commonsense they replied simultaneously:

"We're not partners...—"

Brennan stopped to let Booth finish.

"We're not partners… well, we are, but not in that way."

Like if it wasn't explained well enough for her, Bones continued:

"No… we're just working together at the FB—"

Booth stopped her, and continued:

"We're working together as…as wedding planners."

When he saw the _I'm not so sure _expression on Henrietta's face, he added:

"Well, you know, it's the high season in Hawaii, and a lot of couples are actually uniting their vow. That's a great place, isn't it Bones?"

"Of course it is!"

When the lady finally looked satisfied with their answer, they both fell back in their seats, sighing. Then she took a glimpse of each of them, one by one, and added with the same shy smile:

"Oh, that's so sad. You would've made such a nice young couple!"

Booth smiled, and replied playfully:

"You're right, Henrietta."

"Ohhh, he agrees with me!"

She leaned closer to Booth, so she could almost whisper in his ear.

"Why don't you ask her out then?"

He chuckled, and replied loud enough for Bones to hear:

"Well, she's a tough woman."

"Oh, I see…"

Then her light smile became brighter, and she winked at Booth.

"I have something here to help you out."

She went down to catch her handbag and took out a small box of chocolates and handed them to Booth.

"There you go. These are the best I've ever tasted. I just brought them back from Belgium."

Bones was watching the whole scene with a small smile on her lips. She couldn't help but wonder how sweet Booth was with the old woman.

"It doesn't matter how tough a woman can be, you know. With these chocolates, no one can resist. And look at you, Seeley…she can't say no!"

Booth took the small box the old lady was handing him. He looked at her straight in the eyes, and added:

"Well, thanks a lot, Henrietta. I'll try, that's for sure."

"Hmm…nice thought there, honey."

She smiled to Booth and turned to face Brennan.

"That's a very nice partner you have there, sweetie, you know that?"

Brennan flashed a warm smile to her, and answered:

"I sure do, Henrietta."

She smiled back, and slowly closed her eyes to regain a bit of sleep. Brennan turned to face Booth, who was already gazing at her, his expression unreadable. She smiled at him, and when she was about to turn away, he caught her chin and when her eyes were into his, he flashed his charm smile, blinked softly at the image standing in front of him. Then he let her go, and returned his attention on his magazine. Bones stared at him for a few seconds, and then looked at Henrietta who was already sleeping, before she lay back in her seat to watch the movie.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, I kind off forgot that story a bit…and you know, sometimes it doesn't take that much to make an author regain trust in her work. So I say thanks to Signe le , and for the message that decided me to continue this work.__ I only hope that this new chapter will be as great as the previous ones. _

* * *

Leaning on the closed bathroom door, her hands on her hips, Bones could barely believe what was happening. 

"Booth… really I can't believe you forgot to take care of that!"

"Ah c'on 'ke was me 'hoi!"

"What?? Booth! I can't hear anything, step out of the shower!"

"It's ot li' you wou' ke his, honey!"

Hearing that, she turned around and tried to open the door. Once inside the bathroom she caught a towel, and threw it at Booth.

"I can't believe you called me honey."

"Heheee, common Bones, we're supposed to be a couple in vacation. What if somebody happens to know we're not even sleeping in the same bed… I mean _that_ would be useful for the case!"

"Who do you think will come in here! It's not like if murderers we're interested in how many beds there are in a hotel room! And stop being sarcastic, Booth!"

"Anyway, all rooms are booked, so we don't have the choice anymore."

"Yeaaah, right!"

With that, she turned her attention to the mirror. Not really arranging her makeup, she tried not to look at the half-naked body behind her.

"Oh, and by the way…you should get used to those words. Honey, sweetie, sexy… remember, I _love_ my girl!"

She paused, looking at him directly in the eyes through the mirror, suddenly aware of the way he emphasized the word "love" in his quote. She shook her head lightly and looked down.

"This is soooo al—

At this, Booth turned her around so she was facing him, and put his hand on her lips, not wanting her to finish her word. Feeling her soft skin against his, he remembered he was almost naked in front of her. Uncomfortable, he let his hand move from her lips to her chin, and slowly let it down.

"All I do is for the case, Bones. They didn't even ask me if I wanted a room with separate beds…I kind of forgot to mention it. I don't want you to think I made all these arrangements on purpose…sooo you can have your favourite partner closer to you at night."

She let escape a smile, and then a small laugh.

"Yeah…like if I was asking for it."

"Aren't you?"

Still smiling, she chuckled and pushed him back into the shower.

"Sorry I interrupted."

"Ohhh baby, I was done here and just taking advantage of the hot water against my hot body."

Raising an eyebrow, she walked to the door.

"_Baby_ was NOT in your list of words I should get used to."

With that, she closed the door behind her and went sitting on the bed so she could pass through some of the case's papers. Now alone in the bathroom, Booth couldn't help but smile at their playful argument; the same kind they've always had. From the first day they met, every case was a struggle, but she always finds a way to keep it bearable. Even in times when she ignores it. Then he thought of Henrietta and her chocolates…maybe one day he'll find the perfect moment to ask her out; but thinking back, he admitted to himself that Bones was more an impossible woman than a tough one. Staring at himself through the mirror, he made the promise that one day, he'll try. Sighing deeply, he put a dressing gown on and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey, did you notice that almost half of our cases are related to drugs? That's horrible how far a human being can go for money."

"Well, sometimes it's more a matter of security to them. When you owe thousands to somebody and you can't pay, and you still need the goods…it gets bad. And the victim, with the quantity of drug he had in his body, let me tell you that he has involved deeply in a bad situation."

"You can't predict that already, all we have is the blood analysis Cam sent us earlier. And there were enough drugs to kill him by overdose, so we can't be sure for now. It could be anything. Tomorrow I'll have a look at the body, send what'll be needed at the Jeffersonian, and then we can have some answers."

"Overdose? It could be anything? Do you think that guy committed suicide, and then got himself trapped in a cage?"

"There's more than one suspect behind this, that's for sure."

"Well, I hope so, Bones!"

He didn't want to smile, but he couldn't help it; he burst into a loud laugh. Bones looked up at him with concern on her face. Not really understanding why he was laughing, she poked him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Booth. Why are you laughing?"

Trying to regain his seriousness, he wiped the tears forming up at his eyes, and leaned to rest his fists on both sides of Bones, so he could have all her attention.

"It's just that…I had an image of the guy trying to get himself in a cage, and it just, you know…"

Still a hundred percent serious at two inches of a laughing face, Bones raised an eyebrow.

"That guy is dead, Booth. And you're laughing at him."

"Ah common, Bones, don't tell me you haven't thought of it!"

"No, really, I—

Before she could finish her sentence, he caught her wrists and forced her to lie on her back on the bed. Making sure she wouldn't move he squeezed his knees on her body.

"Okay, say _peanut _without laughing"

"Booth!! What are you doing?! Do you recognize I could kick your fertility away right now???"

"Yeah, I thought of that, but I took the chance. And you know what? You wouldn't dare hurting me. Otherwise, I'd be already out of consciousness."

With that, he felt a deep pain in his legs, and the next thing he knew he was lying face down on the floor. A bit dizzy, he tried to turn himself, when he realized he was paralysed to the ground. Then, he felt a warm breath on his neck. Looking where that heat came from, he caught a glimpse of Bones' lips near his right ear. He could see she was smiling.

"Peanut"

* * *

That night, they had to meet the local agents in charge of the case at a nice party near the beach. Thankfully for them, it was a big party with a lot of people, so they were not likeable to be remarked. It was the most important event in the season, and the high class people were the first guests to be invited. Because the dead guy was probably a drug dealer, it was the perfect place to find some of his clients. 

"Ahh! My back really hurts, Bones! What have you done to me??"

"Don't be so fragile, I didn't even touch your back."

"Well, except you turned me upside down, and down the bed, and held me head against ground, no you barely touched me."

"Sarcasm again."

"Oh, because _I didn't even touch your back_ wasn't sarcasm?!"

She let go her search for the local agents through the crowd, and looked at Booth directly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay, but just don't do it again, alright?"

"You said I wouldn't dare! You were asking for it."

Still holding her gaze, he smiled and looked down for half a second. Looking up again, he offered his arm, and she took it. Walking alongside through the crowd, some people were looking at them now and then.

"What's wrong with us? I mean, everybody's looking at us as if they know we aren't really together."

"Relax, Bones. Maybe they're only jealous. Look at you!"

"Well, thanks. You look good yourself!"

Still looking straight ahead, he chuckled and squeezed her hand lightly against his. He paused and made her face him. Flashing his charm smile he replied:

"Thanks, Bones."

"You're welcome. That's what lovers do isn't it? Compliment each other."

"Yeah, that's a good beginning!"

"The agents are supposed to be there by now. Maybe we should start walking back to our table."

With that she tried to regain her place alongside Booth, but he caught her by the waist and let her staring at him. With all his seriousness, he leaned close to her ear, so nobody could hear.

"Maybe I should kiss you."

He had a million shivers at that moment. Maybe it was because what he said came right from his heart, when they were undercover. Maybe it was because his lips were pickling at the closeness of Bones' cheek. Maybe it was the fact that he had no idea how she would react. Maybe it was because he wanted that moment to happen since too long, and maybe there were a thousand other reasons. He only had to move his head back, look at her directly through the eyes, read her thoughts, feel that she wants it, catch her neck softly and lean to feel her lips on his. But that moment seemed caught between two worlds. Like if time had stop and let the two of them decide what would happen next. Nothing else mattered. For a few seconds that felt like hours, neither of them moved.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your reviews !! This chapter is really short…I don't have a lot of time these days, but I couldn't bear leaving you with that cliff hanger ;) So enjoy, and I hope I'll get the time to write a new chapter soon!!

* * *

When Booth finally managed to look at her, it felt like if hours had pass. He couldn't figure out what was dancing in the blue eyes staring at him. He couldn't tell what the small and soft glitter meant. Did she want him to kiss her, was she only shocked, or embarrassed, or even angry? The truth was that, like him, she didn't even know how to react. She surely wanted to kiss Booth, but she felt strange there. The tone in his voice hid something, or at least tried to hide it. She felt that it wasn't only for the case that he asked. He too wanted to kiss her. But why wasn't he moving? Booth tried to hang a small smile, to see how she would respond. When her eyes lighted up, his smile grew wider and he raised his hand to catch the softness of her cheek. When he started rubbing slightly her skin with his thumb, Bones covered his hand with hers, not wanting him to stop. It took a moment and they both leaned in to rest forehead against forehead.

"Well, who wouldn't believe you too aren't in love! You're doing a great job undercover!"

Suddenly alarmed by that hushing voice near them, they both opened their eyes and separated so fast that we could believe they were two kids caught doing something wrong. When the agent saw that no one seemed on the verge of talking, he continued:

"That's good to have you two here. I'm agent Smith by the way. And here's agent White, my partner."

Throwing a fast glimpse at Bones, Booth broke the silence.

"That's nice to meet you, Smith, White. I'm Special agent Booth, and that's Doctor Brennan, my partner. I believe you two are undercover as well?"

"Yeah, we'll be acting two young loving couples in vacation! There's a nice table waiting for us over there. Shall we go?"

Brennan saw the opportunity to move from her dizziness and took action.

"Yeah, we were on the verge of meeting you there. Let's go!"

When Smith and White moved ahead, Bones followed them. When the other two were a bit further, Booth caught Bone's wrist and made her turn around to face him. In a second he leaned in and kissed her forehead, then her cheek. Then nothing happened. The two were caught and didn't know what to do. When Bones felt he was pulling away from her, she caught the back of his neck and pulled him back at less than an inch from her face. Booth took immediately the tip and caressed her lips with his thumb before he leaned to rest his lips on hers with a soft kiss. The two of them pulled away slowly, locking their eyes in each other's. Booth broke the silence once more by offering his hand.

"We should probably follow them now."

Never looking away from Booth's eyes, Bones took his hand and smiled softly. He returned her the smile, squeezed her hand lightly and turned to walk to the table.


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's been a long time since my last post, but here's a new chapter, and don't worry…there'll be a new one soon with more fluff!!

________________________________________________________________________

Beautiful morning light was spreading on the marvellous island of Hawaii. People were rushing by in bathing suits, getting ready to catch a nice sunbath by the ocean. The high palm trees were gently swayed by a soft warm breeze, and birds were singing their lively morning song…right on Bones' bedroom window.

Finally giving up on sleeping, she opened her eyes, caught a pillow and threw it at the window.

"Go chatter in trees!"

When she fell back in bed, and was on the verge of falling asleep again, a big glass crashing sound made her body jump. In a second, she was up to see what was ruining her nice morning dreams. By the window, she saw a big trash truck emptying a container four floors below.

"Okay, okay, I'm up."

On her way to the bathroom, she stumbled over a medley of boxers, shirts, sheets, towels…and a gun. Looking up, she noticed the couch was empty. Booth was up long before her. Smiling at the mess at her feet, she managed to make it to the bathroom door. Once inside, she took the note Booth left her on the counter.

"_Gone for a run and swim with agent Smith. See you later."_

After her shower, she stepped up in mid-leg white pants and bright blue neck tied top. When she finished her makeup, there was a knock at the door. Leaning up to see who was standing on the other side, she saw it was agent White holding too cups of coffee. _"Good…coffee"_ She opened the door.

"Hi, agent White."

Saying this, she stepped aside to let her enter the room, and grad the cup her visitor was handing.

"Hi Brennan, please call me Alice, we won't be too credible if you keep calling me by my last name."

"Oh, right, Alice. I'm Temperance."

"So, Tempe, since our boyfriends of circumstance seem to have taken away in that beautiful day, I think we'll be the only ones working. You ready?"

"Of course. When do I get to examine the remains?"

"Right now, if you'd like. Everything you'll need is waiting for you in a lab at Hawaii Pacific University."

"All right, let's go."

On their way there, Alice explained all the details about the investigation. The body was found trapped in an old lobster cage made of wood down the waters near Malaekahana State Recreation Area, two weeks ago. The coroner reports that cause of death isn't drowning, but can't affirm anything more due to the advanced state of decomposition of the body. Time of death is set about a month ago, but we can't be sure. The victim is male, and approximately twelve to seventeen years old. His skin and hair suggest Hawaiian. Registering all the information, Bones put it all together.

"So, a young teenage boy was drugged, put in a cage, died before he was dropped in the water, and found by a tourist two weeks ago."

"Yes, that's about all we know. We checked the missing child reports, and found no boy there. So we don't know his identity yet."

"I'll take photos of the skull and send them to Angela, at the Jeffersonian. She's really good at facial reconstruction, so it shouldn't be a problem finding who this young man is. As for time of death, I assume your team took samples of bug activity?"

"Yes, of course. Everything is kept at the lab."

A few minutes later, they entered the campus. Walking together to the entrance, Alice took a look at Bones, and dared ask the question that was hanging on her lips.

"Hmm, excuse the intrusion, but are you and agent Booth involved in a relationship?"

Hearing this, Brennan took that look of misunderstanding

"Wha.. no, of course not."

"I mean…I know it will be kept secret, considering your job and everything, but you know, seeing you too together yesterday night, I couldn't help but wonder if.. you know, if there was something "real" there. Gosh, the way that man looks at you, I will pay for that."

Taken aback, Bones couldn't help the images from filling her mind. Booth holding her gaze flashing that charm smile, brown eyes seriously staring until she's uncomfortable, two sparkles searching their way all over her body, but much more than that, she caught up with the image of a face. A face so close to hers she would normally step aside. But she stayed there, right into the stare. A face getting closer each second…now so close, it's impossible to look away. The voice of Alice made her jump a little.

"Okayyy…I didn't mean to annoy you, I'm sorry."

"I don't see how I should be annoyed. And Agent Booth is very good at acting, so if you wanna_ pay_ for him to look at you, maybe you should ask him."

Alice raised an eyebrow, waiting to see if Bones was playing her. But seeing she added no more, she took a concerned look.

"Uhh…no, I mean, it's more a way of saying that..hmm. That I would love my man to look at me like this."

"But why don't you say that in the first place?"

Alice's eyebrow rose once again.

"You're a really rational person aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

Alice seemed relieved when she realized they were at the door.

"We're here. This way."

________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's a new one!! I know I said there'll be fluff in this one, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit more. This new chapter and the last one are taking place at the same time, but this one is about the boys. Hope you like it!

________________________________________________________________________

The sun is shinning high on the turquoise waters of Hawaii. Its rays gently hammering palm trees, golden sand, umbrellas, tiny bikinis, and… two shiny sexy bare torsos. While our women are working hard on solving the case, men are having a nice run on the beach, shirtless, obviously enjoying glances. However, taking a closer look at the scene…

"I don't know how she caught my neck …was I supposed to be aware of that?!"

"Well…you said she pulled you forward! I assumed she—

"Why are we talking about this anyway? "

"Once again, you started it! You seem pretty overwhelmed by her."

Booth took a moment to let agent Smith's words sink in. Then he took a deep breath, and turned his face to look at him.

"It's not her, it's the situation. I mean, that kind of thing never happened before, and I don't know…since we're here, it's different. Like if my imagination is finally surrendering to reality."

He looked down at his feet, and then raised them back to stare in front of him. He continued.

"The day before, she would never have caught my neck."

Smith muffled a laugh and continued.

"I see."

Booth turned to look at Smith and caught a glimpse of a smile. Annoyed by it, he started.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"I'm not laughing at anything!"

"Yeah, right."

"It's just funny, you know, it's as if you're confiding to me like a ten years old."

Booth turned to him, shooting daggers. The next thing Smith knew, Booth was now ahead of him by a few seconds. He started to shoot.

"Hey! Maybe you should try again, but not undercover."

Barely looking over his shoulder, Booth shot back.

"And how am I supposed to do that? She thinks I'm acting."

"I don't…know …maybe you should be…you know…Ahhh man would you slow down?!! I'm dying."

Booth slowed to a walk and turned around to face him.

"What? What is it that I should do?"

Smith stopped and leaned his hands on his knees. Once he got his breath back, he dropped on the sand, and started.

"You're really into her aren't you?"

Booth didn't say a word and kept staring at him.

"I'm sorry I made fun out of it. I just didn't realize how serious it is. You always wanted to kiss her, but now that it happened, you just don't know where you two stand, right?"

"It happened undercover. It means nothing."

"Well, I don't think so. It did mean something to both of you, but neither is going to admit it because you were _acting. _If you want this, you should go for it. Next time, just be sure she knows you're not undercover."

He paused.

"Oh, and by the way… "Like if my imagination is finally surrendering to reality." Very poetic. You should use it with her."

Booth chuckled and then burst into a small laugh.

"No way. Poetry? With Bones? There's just no way."

Still laughing softly, Booth turned away to face the beach. Smith followed his gaze and the two of them fell into silence. A few minutes passed and the sun was now at its highest point of the day. People were rushing by to find a nice spot to picnic on the beach, and seagulls were gathering all over the area. Barbecue odours were making their way all around our two immobile guys. Rumbles were the next sounds to be heard.

"God, I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too"

"What time is it?"

Smith took a look at his watch and got up in half a second.

"Damn it! It's a quarter to one; we were supposed to meet Alice and Temperance an hour ago."

"Alright, let's gooo."

________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading, please take time to review, it's much appreciated!!


End file.
